Alive Again
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Anna helps take care of Robert after he is paralyzed; Robin and Nikolas lean on each other after Patrick's death; Mac and Felicia have important news to share with the family; Kiki and Griffin adjust to her new role as Robert and Anna's daughter. Largely AU.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story for my friend's birthday so no complaining about the couples. lol. And just FYI, Little Noah does not exist in this universe.

 **Chapter One**

Anna reads the headline from the newspaper as she presses a warm washcloth to Robert's forehead. This is what she can do for him. This is what is normal.

"I hate that you have to do this Anna. I hate that I can't…"

"You are _not_ less of a man Robert. You saved your daughter's life. You probably saved your brother's wife too. You stopped a lunatic from wiping out an entire town. I am proud of you Scorpio. Nothing you say will ever make me see you as anything less than a hero."

"You give me too much credit Luv. _You_ were the one who finally killed him. "

" _Only_ because he would have killed _you_ if I didn't. "

So many people died at Ryan's hands and yet they found something important that night…they found each other.

"Sit up Robert. Your family is going to be here soon. You can wallow any other day but not today. You are going to let me help you take a shower and get you dressed…And you are going to sit at our table for Thanksgiving Dinner. Everyone loves you so much. "

"Does that include _you_ ," he asks, hopefully.

 _"Especially_ me."

She kisses him softly and helps him off the bed. She knows that he hates the fact that he is paralyzed from the waist down and has to rely on _her_ for his basic needs. He _hates_ that they cannot make love, as both of them want… but she also knows he appreciates that she stays. They have only just admitted their love for each other and yet Anna dropped everything to take care of him…just as he did when she lost Finn.

"What would I do without you Luv?"

"Good thing you never have to find out."

* * *

Kiki leans on Griffin as they walk into the home of her newly discovered parents. It was odd to think that when Ryan was trying to strangle her, he actually gave her something to hope for in the end. _He gave her the gift of being someone else's daughter…someone other than Ava's._

"How are you feeling," Griffin asks his fiancée. She walks with a cane now but it could be so much worse. She feels incredibly blessed. She also knows Griffin is afraid to let her out of his sight given that she came within seconds of death.

"I am doing better now. I do not know what I am supposed to feel now that Ava is dead though. I thought she was my mother for years but she _never_ treated me like one. Do you think Ryan was right Griffin…Do you think I wasn't wanted by anyone…"

"Don't let the voice of a dead man rob you of your future," Anna says, as she appears with Robert in his wheelchair. She walks over to Kiki and envelopes her into her arms.

"I know that I speak for your father as well as myself when I say this…We love you…we want you…we grieved for you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"We mean it," Robert states. He wants to stand up so he can hug his daughter but Anna shoots him a warning look. He knows better than to test her.

"Would you come here and give your old man a hug? I would do it myself but your mother would skin me alive if I attempted it."

"He's right, "Anna states. "I would."

When Kiki goes to Robert's side, Griffin turns to Anna. "What is going on between you two? Something has changed hasn't it?"

"More like we realized what _hasn't_ changed."

Griffin kisses Anna's cheek as they walk towards father and daughter. Anna whispers in Griffin's ear. "No matter what is said, he wants what is best for his daughter. "

Griffin smiles because he knows what she means. No father ever believes that anyone is good enough for his little girl.

* * *

Robin, Emma and Nikolas arrive moments later with the food. Anna helps Nikolas bring it all in from the limo as Robin and Emma go visit with Robert and Kiki.

"I guess you are my sister," Robin sates. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. And you must be Emma."

Emma smiles as Kiki reaches for her hand. "I am so sorry about your daddy sweetie. I hear he was a good man."

"He was the best," she admits.

"Well I am not your dad and I will never pretend to be," Griffin states. "But I can be a pretty good listener."

"Thank you," Emma admits sadly. Patrick had been one of the many that Ryan had killed. Robin still grieved for him terribly but she was grateful that her friend Nikolas had turned out to be alive. He was a great support for her. They helped each other really…They understood what losing a spouse to murder meant.

"How are you daddy," Robin asks. "I know you are a proud man but you are taking care of yourself aren't you?"

"Your mother insists on making sure I do," he quips. Robin narrows her eyes at her parents. "Oh really…how long has this being going on?"

"You shush," Anna states, as she wraps her arms around Robert's neck. As if on cue the doorbell rings.

"You and mom huh," Robin whispers.

"That's what keeps me going…the idea that maybe we might finally get it right."

"Don't push her away dad. Don't you dare."

"Not a chance. We have each other's back Robin. We always have."

"Except this time, it's more. "

She kisses his forehead as she rises to greet her Aunt Felicia and her Uncle Mac."

"I love you daddy. I am so grateful you survived. I couldn't lose you too."

He squeezes her hand and she knows it is his quiet way of telling her that he is sorry about Patrick and that he will always be here for her.

* * *

Mac and Felicia greet the family with hugs and kisses. Maxie soon follows with little James. Anna brushes the hair back from Felicia's face and smiles. "If anyone understand what you are going through, it is me. Don't you dare blame yourself for this? That man was obsessed with you just as Faison was obsessed with me. It is going to be all right Felicia. He will never hurt you again."

"Thanks to you and Robert. You saved so many lives when you showed up. And I know how much you are suffering now."

"He's going to be all right okay. It is you I am worried about."

"I'll be alright eventually. Mac and I have news."

"Well don't keep us in suspense."

"Not till dinner. For now, I just want to enjoy our family and that Ryan's reign of terror is finally over."

"I wish I could say that I am sorry about Peter but…"

Felicia reaches for her hand. "He conned you into thinking he was your son…into thinking that you let that animal touch you. You have every right not to miss him."

"If Robert had not gotten there when he did, I might have lost my real child. He might have lied about who fathered my child but he knew damn well I had one…We lost precious time with her because of his hatred for me."

"I am so sorry for everything he did to you Aunt Anna," Maxie says. She looks away almost as if she is ashamed so Anna pulls her into her arms. "Maxie, you are my God Daughter and I love you. This is not your fault. I am only sorry he hurt you too."

"It was too soon for me to move on. I should have known better. From now on, it's just me and James."

"You take all the time you need to grieve for him…Just don't close your heart off because of something that one unworthy man did. You have a beautiful heart Maxie Jones. Don't ever forget it."

They hug and then Robert calls for everyone to sit at the table. It was time for Thanksgiving Dinner. Maxie follows Felicia into the living room as Anna returns to Robert's wheelchair. She is about to push him into the living room, when he grabs her hand.

"Thank you Annie. I know I do not say it often enough but I just want you to know that I appreciate all you do."

"I know you do Robert. I appreciate you too. Let's go eat."

* * *

Anna helps Robert out of his chair and into the seat at the head of the table. When he is finally comfortable, she settles in beside him. They know that all eyes were on them but neither of them seemed to care. This was what they did for each other. This is what loving someone looked like.

"All right," Robert starts. "Now that we have everyone together, I would like us to hold hands. I am going to say Grace."

Nobody dares to say a word when Anna shoots them that look. This was her family. Her children. Her man. It did not matter if they were married or divorced. They were family. They always had been.

"Dear Lord," Robert states, as they all join hands and bow their heads. "I would like to start off by saying thank you for letting me live…for letting Kiki and Felicia live. We lost many people in this town because of a killing spree we had no control over. God Bless their souls."

After Robert stops talking he looks between everyone seated. "Now I want everyone to tell me something they are thankful for. It does not have to be major. Let us start with Emma."

"I am thankful for my mommy," Emma states.

Robin smiles as she holds her daughter close. "Oh Sweetie. I am thankful for you too. I am also thankful that my father and my sister are still with us."

"I am thankful for Robin's friendship," Nikolas stated.

"I am thankful for my new family," Kiki states.

"I am thankful for my fiancé," Griffin says.

He knows that not everyone knew about them so some eyes widened in shock and congratulations.

"I am thankful for my little boy," Maxie says.

"I am thankful for Felicia's life," Mac states.

"I am thankful for…the new baby we are going to have."

Mac puts an arm around Felicia's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Oh my God…that was your news," Anna stated excitedly. "

"Excuse me Devane but we are not finished with our prayer," Robert jokes.

She shoots him a challenging look but eventually says, "As much as it pains me to admit right now…I am thankful for _you_ Robert...even when you drive me crazy."

"Oh I think she loves me," Robert jokes, kissing her cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself." '

"Oh come on Luv…I am thankful for you too."

"That's cheating Robert. You have to pick something else."

He pauses as he looks at the faces seated at the table. His life might not be so easy right now but it was worth it. All of this was worth it for more moments like tonight.

"I am thankful for my family…each and every one of you. Now let's eat."

"You need help old man," Anna teased as she picked up her fork.

"I think my hand works just fine thank you."

She knows he was teasing her and it made her smile. This could have had a very different ending. Robert could have been one of the casualties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They planned to go shopping for their Christmas tree the following day, but the snowstorm kept the roads closed. Robin and Kiki decided to take Emma outside to play in the snow while Anna and Felicia stay inside to chat and Griffin and Nikolas set out on foot.

"How is she doing," Kiki asks Robin. "It can't be easy losing her father at such a young age."

"She's having a rough time as you can imagine. We both are. Patrick was a good man. He saved so many lives. In a lot of ways, he was like our father."

"I wish I had known him," she admits.

Robin reaches for her sister's hand and squeezes it. "He would have loved you."

They look up to watch Emma just as she hurls a snowball in her direction. "She's feisty," Kiki acknowledges.

"A chip off the old block," Robin states as she goes after her daughter. She watches as Robin and Emma throw snowballs at each other giggling. _Was this what it was like, she wondered, to be part of a real family?_

* * *

Anna and Felicia sit at the window sipping hot chocolate as they watch the girls outside.

"It's nice that they are getting along so well," Felicia states. "You and Robert must be proud. You ended up having two doctors for children."

Anna smiles wistfully. "I am just so thankful that we found her before it was too late. We still have time to get to know her."

"You will Sweetheart," Felicia states. "Now tell me how _you_ are doing? You've gone through a lot in the last couple of months."

Anna pauses as she takes Felicia's hand in hers. "Not as much as _you_. Tell me how _you_ are feeling."

"I know what you are doing," Felicia quips. "But I feel great actually. The doctors are monitoring my pregnancy given my age but so far, I cannot complain. I really thought that ship had sailed."

Felicia cannot help but notice the sadness in her friend's eyes, even when she was smiling. "What is it Anna…"

"I just feel a little sad knowing that Robert and I will never have that…I am grateful for both our children but we weren't able to raise them from the start. Robin was six years old before she knew we were her parents and Kiki is an adult. She does not need us anymore."

"She will always need you Anna. You are her mother. Do not ever think it is too late. Mac and I are living proof that miracles can happen every day. "

"We've had so many miracles Felicia…How many more do we get?"

"As many as you need. If it is something you still want, nothing is impossible."

The air is uncharacteristically silent as Anna gazes wistfully out the window at her children playing in the snow with her granddaughter. She wishes she could have had more moments like this back when they were happening right before her eyes…Back when she still believed in happy ever after.

"What if he doesn't want the same things as I do Felicia? It has been so many years. What if he learns to walk again and the first thing he does is walk out of my life again…"

"That is a chance you are going to have to take if it is still something you want…"

"But what if I'm not strong enough Felicia. We put so much on the line twice before…well three times if you count the time when he was fighting cancer and he left me before we had a chance to really start again."

"Are you still upset about that Anna?"

"A part of me is still devastated…the other part knows that I would have done the exact same thing."

Felicia puts her hand on Anna's knee in a gesture of support. "You two have been through so much pain Anna…But there were just as many good times. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Can you really deny that all of the pain you went through was just a part of your story…that loving him was worth all of it?"

"I can't deny any of that. You know that."

"Okay then tell me this…How does he make you feel? Because at the end of the day, the only thing that really matters is what he does to your heart?"

A single tear rolls down Anna's cheek as she looks at one of her best friends. "He makes me feel alive. "

"And you feel guilty don't you? You feel guilty that Finn never made you feel that way?"

"He has been dead for three months Felicia… _Three months and I haven't thought of him once. "_

"But you think of Robert don't you?"

"I thought it was just because I was so worried about him. It was like I could see my whole life flash before me and in every one of those moments, he was there with me. "

"But it is more isn't it?"

"He makes me feel things I haven't felt in years…I didn't even think I was capable of feeling things in that part of my body again…"

Felicia sees Anna blush and smiles. Anna hasn't been this happy since the last time she and Robert did their dance.

"It's like riding a bike isn't it…"

 _"Felicia…_ Seriously, what kind of person am I if I am already thinking about what it would be like to be with Robert again."

"Define _'Be With_ '…"

" _Do I really need to spell it out for you_ …The dreams that I'm having would make all those nuns I had in high school say at least a thousand Hail Mary's."

Felicia smiles widely as she wraps her arm around her friend. "Don't look so guilty. It is perfectly healthy for you to be fantasizing about having sex with a man you obviously want to have sex with."

Anna almost chokes on her coco and Felicia smiles. _The real Anna Devane was surfacing again._

* * *

" _Bloody Hell,_ " Robert yells as he rolls onto his side for the tenth time that day. Mac and Maxie could see the pain in his eyes even as he pushed forward. The only way they could get Anna to agree to take a break is if they promised to motivate him. Mac had the perfect carrot to dangle in front of him.

"Come on Robby, you can't stop now. Don't you want to see Anna in that Christmas present you bought her."

"Isn't that more of a present for _him_ ," Maxie asks with a wink.

"Are you _trying_ to _kill_ me little brother," Robert snaps.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?"

With a cursory remark, Robert turned his attention back to the task. Sweat and tears were rolling down his cheek as he tried again to pull himself onto his knees. The goal today was learning how to get himself in and out of bed. He wanted to push himself further but he knew that Anna would have his head if he did. After a couple more practices, he rolled himself back onto his back as the therapist helped him stretch his leg muscles.

"You are getting much stronger Robert," The therapist stated. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how much I want to be able to do certain things…"

"And you will…It is just going to take time. If you push yourself too hard then you will set yourself back. You don't want that do you?"

"I want to be able to walk again…to feel like I am a man again."

"Robert, I know I have said this before but your disability does not make you less of a man. All of your parts are working just fine down there. "

"You hear that Robby…you can still get an erection."

 _"Dad,"_ Maxie chastised, hitting his shoulder. "Don't make fun of Uncle Robert."

Robert blushes slightly as he looks back up at the therapist. "Are we _done_ yet?"

"Just think about it Robert. It is only your pride getting in the way. See you next week."

* * *

"It is starting to look like Christmas in here," Robert mentions as Mac wheels him into the house. Kiki and Robin were decorating the tree and singing Christmas carols as Griffin and Nikolas helped Anna bring the rest of the decorations out of the attic. Emma was asleep on the couch with Felicia.

"The boys dragged this thing through the snow," Kiki stated. "Wasn't that nice of them?"

"If those young men are the reason my daughters have a smile as bright as their mother's, I will not complain."

"Aren't you in a good mood today," Robin states. "How was Physical Therapy?"

"I'm getting stronger," he says. Anna comes around the corner and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him.

"You're not overdoing it are you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't."

"Good. Then let's go take a nap."

"A _Nap_ ," Mac questions, once the two of them were out of earshot.

"Oh don't worry about it. Anna has a little _present_ for your brother," Felicia states. "Come to think of it. Maybe we _all_ should take a nap."

"Excuse me…child in the room," Robin says, covering Emma's ears.

" _What? I said 'Nap._ ' Where is _your_ mind today?"

 _"Busted,"_ Nikolas says, as he wraps his arms around Robin. Kiki and Griffin have now mysteriously disappeared as well as Mac and Felicia.

"What is _with_ this family," Robin quips, as she joins Nikolas on the couch with a slumbering Emma. "Is everyone but _us_ having sex?"

"Must be something in the air," Nikolas states.

"Or in their _groin_."

Nikolas laughs and Robin thinks it is a beautiful sight…It is probably one of the first times she has felt that way since Patrick's death. _Maybe Christmas really was the season for miracles._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Felicia was lying on her back as Mac rubbed her swollen feet. They had come into their room for some alone time but Felicia's pregnancy hormones had other ideas. They did not make it two feet into the door before she made a beeline for the bathroom. Mac stood behind her holding her hair as she threw up.

"Is there anything else I can do for you," he asked her? She was pretending to look at a baby book but she already knew what she wanted to name their child. She knew now was as good a time as any.

"You can come lay with me," she stated. "I rest better when you hold me."

"That's something I can do," he says.

As soon as Mac's arms come around her, she looks at her husband. "Mac, we need to discuss baby names. "

"This early," he questions.

"I really want to name our son after your brother. "

"Are you sure the world can handle more than one Robert Scorpio?"

Felicia laughs as she kisses him slightly. "Well we can think of a variation if you want. Maybe Bobby. You know that only Anna calls your brother that occasionally. Do you really think he'd mind?"

He smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Actually I think he'd be honored. Bobby Scorpio sounds perfect. "

"Oh Good. I was afraid you would put up more of a fight."

"Why would I? My brother is one of the reasons you are still with us. Honoring him seems only natural."

"I love you Mac Scorpio."

"And I love _you_ Felicia Scorpio."

He pulls her closer to him as she closes her eyes. She is asleep within minutes.

* * *

Robin and Nikolas were lying on the couch with Emma. Robin was stroking Emma's hair as she slept against her chest. Nikolas was watching Robin.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"How can I not be? I remember what it was like to find out that my parents were both dead. I felt like I could not even breathe. I was lucky though. I had so many people that looked after me. I also got a second chance with them. Emma cannot have what _I_ ended up having. I wish she could but…Patrick is truly gone. I saw his body. He can't ever come back to us."

"I know that you are hurting...both of you are…But Emma has you Robin. You will make sure that she has everything she needs."

"She needs her daddy Nikolas…and that is the _one_ thing I _can't_ give her. "

"I'm sorry Robin. I know what it is like to think that you have a lifetime ahead of you…and then in the blink of an eye, it is all gone. I wish I had some words of advice for you but all that I have is to tell you that it does get better. You will miss him. That much will never go away. You will see him in Emma every day… and one day it will not take your breath away. One day you will wake up and the pain will not consume you. It will still hurt but you will be able to move on. I know that you know this."

"I do. Still does not make it any easier to have to go through it…and this time, I have a daughter to help through it too. I wish I could protect my little girl from this kind of pain. I wish she never had to know the kind of loss I did."

"I know Robin…but we both know that life doesn't work like that. Sometimes life is just plain hard."

"Unbearable sometimes," she whispers against his chest. She cries softly against him as he holds her, both of them careful not to wake the child between them.

* * *

Kiki and Griffin have just come down from the high of their lovemaking, her head upon his chest. She is feeling much better now that the worst part of the aftermath is over.

"Are we going to set a wedding date Griffin? I know there is a lot going on in my family right now but maybe we should start talking about dates. We need to stop standing still."

"I would marry you tomorrow if I thought I could… but I think we should wait a little longer…out of respect for all the lives that were lost. I know it has only been three months but…"

"No, you are right Griffin. I want people to be able to come to our wedding and enjoy themselves. I want them to be as happy as we are."

"A Year Keeks. How does that sound…Next year on Thanksgiving…we will give this town something to be thankful for."

"Oh Griffin…I love you."

She throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately.

"Is that a yes?"

"I think a Thanksgiving Wedding is perfect. It will also give my dad plenty of time to regain the use of his legs. I might not know much about him but I _do_ know that he is a stubborn man…"

"And that stubborn man would love to _walk_ his little girl down that aisle."

"I am so happy Griffin. This could have had such a different ending. Instead, I have found my real family and I am going to marry the love of my life…How could life get any better than this."

"I think I have one way it might," he says, reaching into his coat pocket on the floor and pulling out a box.

"I was going to wait until Christmas but I think this is important enough to give you now."

She smiles at Griffin as she takes the box out of his hand. Inside was a frame with the certified copy of the legal name change she had petitioned the court for as soon as she learned she was not a Jerome.

"How did you get this ," she asked him excitedly.

"I called in a few favors."

"You mean you talked to your friend and my mom."

"She thought it might be a nice present for your dad too."

She ran her fingers across the frame with her name and smiled.

"Kiki Scorpio. I like the sound of that."

"Pretty soon you're going to have to add Munro to that."

"I like the sound of that too. Kiki Scorpio-Munro."

He kisses her once more and soon she is asleep in his arms. For the first time in a really long time, Kiki was happy.

* * *

Robert is adjusting himself into the bed when Anna comes out of the bathroom. She tried to help him into the bed but he insisted on doing it himself. She watched him for a while but eventually had to tell herself that he would fine if she went into the bathroom for a few minutes. She knew he wanted time to do things at his pace.

"I see that physical therapy has been helping you," she states, pulling back the covers the way he used to do for her so many years before.

 _"Anna,"_ he questions.

She knows what he is struggling to say. He is a proud man and he wanted to be at his full capacity before he allowed himself to be intimate with her again. They had been dancing around their feelings a lot lately. Anna was simply tired of waiting.

She climbs into the bed beside him and watches as his eyes try to avert the red nightie she had just changed into.

"You _had_ to put on red didn't you," he whispers huskily.

"Only because I know that you _like_ me in Red."

She skims her fingers across his bare skin and kisses his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?"

"I will listen Annie but…"

"I know. I would _never_ push you into doing _anything_ that you are not ready for. I just want you to know how I feel."

She takes a deep breath as she pulls back the covers on his side of the bed. "You don't have to feel ashamed Robert. I love you. I would never hurt you."

"Anna, it's been…"

"Three months. Three months and I have not thought of him once. You know whom I have thought about though. You. I have been thinking about you. All the time. Every day. When I am asleep and when I am awake. I cannot stop thinking about you okay. I cannot get you out of my mind."

Robert clears his throat as he caresses her cheek. "I think about you too Annie. More than I should. I think about those times when we were kissing on the porch swing and you were telling me you would not let me quit."

"I meant that Robert. I'm also not going to let your pride interfere with something that has been building between us for a lot longer than just these last three months."

"Anna, I'm…"

"You are paralyzed Robert…but you are _not_ unable to feel things. If you do not want to make love than that is fine…But I am going to show you that you are _stil_ l the man that turns me on if it is the last thing I do."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to take these pajama bottoms off for one," she states.

Robert groans as Anna's hands pull at the fabric of his pants. "Tell me you can't feel that Robert," she asks, her hands slipping inside his boxers. "I _know_ you can feel that."

" _Annie,_ " he gulps.

"Please Bobby…Tell Annie what you feel. I bet I can guess."

"These dreams that you are having," he starts. "What kind of dreams are they?"

"Well they involve your hands…I want your hands on me so much."

"Where do you want them?"

"Everywhere."

"Would you settle for in your hair…I need a little help Annie. You _know_ this isn't easy for me."

"Then for _once,_ let _me_ do all the work. Let me help you make us _both_ feel good. I _know_ you want me."

"That's _never_ been the issue."

"I _need_ you."

"Again…that's _never_ been the issue."

"Then what is?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to see me as weak."

"I don't see you as _anything_ but the man I have loved since I was nineteen years old…You aren't going to hurt me Robert…you never could."

"Oh how I ache for you…with every beat of my heart."

"Then _stop_ being so stubborn...let me show you how much of a man you still are."

His fingers skimmed through her hair just a moment before his mouth claimed hers. The years spent apart did nothing to quench their desire. They were like magnets drawn together by an intense electricity


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Maxie returns to the Scorpio household about an hour later, dragging Chase with her. Georgie was in town visiting and James was slumbering in her baby carrier.

"Is anyone home," she calls enthusiastically.

"Shhhhh," Robin urges. "Emma is sleeping."

"Look who I found lurking," Maxie admits. "I hope it is okay that I invited him for Dinner? Where is everyone?"

Nikolas clears his throat and says with a straight face…"Probably still having sex."

Robin hits him in the shoulder as Maxie's hand goes to her mouth. "Sorry I asked. There are _children_ here you know?"

Robin and Nikolas cannot help the laughter brewing and in seconds, they are giggling.

"Chase will you help me put James down for his nap?"

"Can I help too mommy," Georgie asks?

"Of course you can sweetie."

"You want me to take Emma for you," Chase offers.

"Can you do it without waking her?"

Chase carefully lifts a slumbering Emma and Robin mouths the word "Thank You" as he carries her up stairs.

"I think it's nice that Maxie wants to help him. It was not that long ago that she lost her husband and then Peter hurt her so badly before he was killed. My cousin deserves some happiness you know. Not that she should rush into it but…Chase is a good man."

" _You_ deserve happiness too Robin."

"I'm not saying I don't…but like Maxie, I am not ready for that yet. I have a daughter to think about… _She_ has to come first."

"You are a great mom Robin. Emma clearly adores you."

" _I_ adore _her._ How is Spencer doing? Is he having a good time with his Grandma?"

"I am sure he is going to have plenty of stories to tell…I mean, anyone that gets to go on adventures with Luke and Laura…"

"Wait…They are back together?"

"I know…but she couldn't go back to Kevin after Ryan attacked Lulu. It was too much of a reminder. I feel bad for Kevin but how can you be with someone who looks exactly like your daughter's tormentor. They tried to make it work but there was something missing. Last I heard he and Lucy were trying again. For their sake, I hope it lasts. I mean how many times can a guy get his heart broken and still believe in Love? But anyways, After Luke came back to see Lulu after her near death experience, they started to spend time together again. I have made my peace with Luke. He makes my mother happy. That's all I want."

"I'm proud of you Nikolas."

"I'm proud of you too."

"For what?"

"For being you."

* * *

Kiki and Griffin come down the stairs just as Maxie and Chase are finished putting the kids down for their naps. Even Georgie did not put up a fight with Emma being here. With Robin and Nikolas resting on the couch, they decide to go outside.

"How are you doing Chase," Griffin asks.

"Some days are harder than others but I am doing okay under the circumstances I suppose. Maxie is helping."

She smiles at Chase and admits that he is helping her too. "Maxie tells me you two are engaged," Chase states. "Congratulations."

A smiling Kiki wraps her arm around Griffin's shoulder. "Thank you Detective. We are very happy."

"It shows. I am really glad that you are healing so well. You do not even seem to need that cane very often."

"Well apparently it is in my genes."

Maxie smiles. She might not be a Scorpio biologically but she has that Scorpio gene too. Mac raised her for most of her life.

"Can we talk about how you feel about Anna and my Uncle," Maxie suddenly blurts out. "I know she was dating your brother. I just don't want there to be any drama tonight."

"Honestly Maxie, I think my brother kind of suspected that she still had feelings for Robert. He was trying to give her the time she needed to make up her mind but then he died. I am going to assume that she must have figured it out if she is with Robert already."

"I hope you know that she never meant to hurt him," Maxie says. "I know that she cared a great deal about him but…"

"He wasn't Robert," he finished for her. "Maxie don't worry. I am not angry. They deserve to be happy too. At least she was with my brother when he died. It would have been a lot worse for him if she had broken his heart before that. I have heard many stories about Anna and Robert. I am sure my brother did not stand a chance. She might have loved him, but Robert was the love of her life. Am I right?"

"You are," Maxie admits.

"Then it was only a matter of time."

"Thank you for being so understanding Chase. My Godmother has been through a lot of pain and I just don't want to bring any more to her doorstep."

"You care about your family Maxie. I would never interfere with that."

He kisses her cheek and she smiles. "Thank you for being so much like my late husband."

"That is the highest compliment I could ever receive."

"It was meant that way."

"Okay now that that's settled," Griffin acknowledges. "Why don't we talk about something else. "

"Good idea," Kiki smiles. "Let's talk about your promotion Chase. I heard you are working Narcotics now. How do you like it?"

"It's a lot more dangerous but I feel like I'm doing something that matters. I am not sure how long I will be able to do this kind of work but for now, it is what I need. It helps me forget all I have lost."

"I'm glad," Griffin admits. "That's important. It also gives you something positive to work towards."

"It does," They all agree.

An almost tranquil silence fills the air as they look out into the distance. It was a good day to be alive.

* * *

Mac wakes Felicia with a kiss and she smiles into him as she returns his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Is _someone_ getting a little frisky," she jokes.

"I was just testing the waters sweetheart…seeing how you might be feeling after that nap."

"You mean, am I in the mood?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

 _"Yes,"_ Felicia answers, cutting him off. "Yes, I am in the mood."

"Really?"

"Mac… _stop talking_ …we don't know how long this moment will last."

"You have a point there."

He captures her lips in his again and they help each other out of their clothing. Mac kisses her belly first.

"You be a good boy," he whispers and Felicia cannot stop laughing.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to our son about our sex life Mac Scorpio."

"Felicia, I wasn't…"

"I'm kidding Mac. Geese, I thought _I_ was the one with raging hormones."

"Maybe I'm just having _sympathy_ hormones," he quips.

"Right now I just want you to shut up and make love to me. Can you do that?"

"Your wish is my command."

" _Finally,"_ she states as his lips find hers , their limbs tangle together and they get lost in the passion.

* * *

Anna cups Robert's face in her hands as she brushes kisses across the fallen tears. She knows that he is cursing himself for showing what society has long deemed unacceptable in males.

"Don't you _dare_ look at me with Shame Robert Scorpio? You are _more_ of a man than _anyone_ I have _ever_ known. This is new to me too okay. We are going to learn this together."  
 _  
"Can you honestly tell me that this is sexy_ ," he snaps.

"You know what I see when I look at your catheter? I see a man who _survived_. You see it as a shortcoming Robert…but _I_ see it as evidence that life may have handed you a different set of circumstances, but you _didn't_ just let them beat you…you persevered. So when you ask me if I think it is sexy… _you damn well better believe it is_ …it is proof that you are here with me and we still have a chance to right all those wrongs we made in the past. _I love you Robert Scorpio…Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?_ No…here…let me show you."

Anna shifts her hips so she is lying on her side next to him. "Give me your hand, Robert. I promise you…I won't let you fall."

"You never do," he whispers.

Anna glides his hand to her moist center. "How does it make you feel, knowing that you make me so wet huh? That's not the reaction of someone who thinks of you as an invalid…it is the reaction of someone who thinks of you as the sexiest man alive…who craves your touch like nothing else… _Please_ Robert…I _want_ to make love to you…I _know_ you want to make love to me…"

"More than I want to breathe…"

"Then let me help you…I promise you…we will _both_ feel _so_ much better. You have taken care of _me_ _so_ many times…it's _my_ turn to take care of _you._ "

" _You never cease to amaze me Anna Devane_ ," he sates, as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. Anna tells him to close his eyes as she cleans his Catheter.

"I'm _not_ risking infection Scorpio. Just close your eyes and imagine that I am pleasuring you in the shower. Can you do that for me?"

"I can do _anything_ for you."

She reaches over to the table beside the bed and takes the sponge from the soapy water.

"What your hands do to me Devane," he states huskily.

"Good. That means you can still _feel_ something. "

After cleaning the catheter, she brushes it across his penis.

"Now it's playtime," she states as she pulls out a mirror.

"I know you don't have full sensation down there but I think this will help. You can watch me pleasure you."

He opens his eyes as Anna positions the mirror just right for him to hold. "The doctor told me this might help with giving you an erection. I hope you don't mind."

His eyes grew wide as she pulled out a tiny massager.

"You talked to my doctor did you?"

"What can I say…If I waited for _you_ , we'd _still_ be waiting? I want you too much for that."

He did not have to say anything for her to know he felt it too. She carefully slid the massager across his shaft and watched him with the eyes of someone in love. Robert's eyes slowly came alive and she knew he was feeling it.

"You _feel_ that don't you?"

 _"Oh Annie…Annie I feel it. Come here_."

She puts the massager down and looks at him. "I am going to take my time Robert. You are going to _feel_ how much I adore you. "

She kisses up his toes to his legs to his stomach and then she smiles at him as her hands reach for the buttons on his pajama top. "You won't be needing this sweetheart."

" _You_ won't be needing _yours_ either."

"We'll get to that."

She finishes removing his top and then kisses his bare chest, slowly finishing her climb up his body with her lips. When she reaches his mouth, he plunges his tongue inside and kisses her as if his life depended on it.

"I think _someone's_ ready to play," she quips.

"I _need you_ Annie. I need you so much."

She shifts her hips so Robert can reach for her negligee and pull it over her head. He tosses it off the bed until it lands on the lamp.

 _"I love you Robert Scorpio_. Now make love to me. We've waited long enough."

"With _pleasure,_ " he says, as she helps him move his body so he could thrust inside her. It does Robert's pride good to hear her call his name in passion. Even through all the pain, her touch always drove him wild. Now was no exception.

"No more talk of being an _invalid_ Scorpio," she says, as she holds him in her arms after they finally came down from the high. " _That was the best sex of my life. You were more attentive then usual. "_

"I have an understanding partner...How can I go wrong?"

"You can't. I'm here for the long haul."

"I can't believe we just did that," he laughs.

"I can. You just needed a little encouragement."

"I love you Annie. "

"I love you too Bobby."

When she hears his rapid breathing slow, she kisses the top of his head and allows herself to fall asleep in his arms. Robert watches her sleep for a moment grateful for the gift of her undying love. _When he was weak, she was strong._ It was a love built from two equals who gave as much as they took. He would never again doubt where he knew his heart belonged. _It was Anna's. It had always been Anna's._

 _This, of course, just made him more determined than ever to walk again._ He wanted to be able to walk his daughter down the aisle…and to be standing when Anna walks down the aisle on _their_ wedding. Someday soon, he would ask her. She is the _only_ one he wants to grow old with…the _only_ one he can ever see himself sitting beside in their rocking chairs and telling stories about all the adventures in their lives…adventures they lived _together._ With that thought in his head, he closes his eyes and allows himself to sleep. _Life was finally good again_


End file.
